The Heart Beats Red
by koneko-cat
Summary: Amu gets pulled into another dimension where magical creatures are real, and a war between good and evil has been going on for centuries. Now with Amu's arrival the tide of the war will change, depending on whose side she chooses.


The Heart Beats Red

**Hey everyone koneko-cat here! Sorry I've been gone for so long, kind of took a break from writing, but now I'm back new and improved. Tell me what you think of my new story!**

**Chapter one: Welcome to My World**

"hm that's funny," my boss's voice said, waking me from my day dream "this stack looks about the same _exact_ size it was last time I saw it… a whole hour ago." he tried to hide the anger in his voice, but I could clearly pick it out. He then to push down on the huge pile of unfinished paper work, using it to support his weight as he leaned in "Listen very clearly Ms. Hinamori, because I will not say it again, if you don't have this completely finished by tomorrow morning, you can kiss your nice little desk here good bye. I've already stuck my neck out for you once just to get you an extinction on this assignment. Now, here we are two weeks after its original due date, and you are not even a _single_ page closer to finishing it" he said, his voice slowly becoming more like a growl. "This company doesn't need slackers Ms. Hinamori, you'll do well to remember that."

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Anderson, I've just been so busy. With Jamie quitting and having to cover all her work, and my little sister trying to drop out of high school, I've just been so over loaded that I just haven't had time to do anything" I said quickly, even though I knew it was no excuse.

"I'm tired of all the excuses!" he shouted and turned around putting his hands over his eyes in frustration "Look, just take the rest of the day off to finish that paper work. I want it completely finished and on my desk tomorrow morning, and if it's not you're fired" he said and walked off.

I jumped from my chair and chased after him "Fired! No please Mr. Anderson you can't, without this job I can't pay my bills, I can't pay for food, Mr. Anderson I need this job."

"If you need this job so badly, if I were you I'd get started on the paperwork" he informed me then shut his office door.

I was stunned for a moment then nodded my head and went over to my desk, shoving all my unfinished paperwork in my bag and ran out the door.

"Get it done or you're fired, he says. I'm tired of hearing excuses, he says. I stuck my neck out for you, he says. If he really wants to stick his neck out for me he would hire one or two more people. He seriously can't expect me to do all this by myself." I mumbled to myself as I stomped down side walk. I was so mad I felt like I could explode, he was just being unreasonable.

Once I reached the construction zone, I lifted the chain with the do not enter sign above my head went in. I took this short cut to and from work almost every day, it beats walking about another mile worth to walk around via sidewalk. Plus they weren't really doing anything, I've never even seen one construction worker here since the first snow of the season. They're probably postponing the project until wormer weather hits.

"_Amu"_ I turned around as I thought I heard my name, but there was no one there.

"M-Must have just been the wind…" I tried to convince myself, pulling at my jacket wrapping it tighter around me for comfort.

"_Amu" _I jumped when I heard it again, this time I knew it couldn't be just the wind and I began to walk a lot faster

"_Amu!" _It sounded more aggressive this time and I darted out into a flat out run

"_Amu!"_ I heard again before suddenly everything went dark, and then there was nothing.

I fluttered my eyes open, looking up at a red sky, almost like a sunset but the sun was still high in the sky. I was laying on my back on a wide open field of dirt and dead grass. Sitting up I moaned in agony, it seemed as if every bone was screaming out at me in pain. Putting my hand on my head I tried to suppress the pain as I looked around at my new surroundings. There was something out in the distance, it looked like some kind of altar.

"w-what… where am I" I mumbled to myself and despite my better judgment, I forced myself to my feet. As I regained my balance I put my hand over my arm, where I quickly learned I had a large deep cut just above my elbow. I stumbled forward, almost limping, toward the altar, in hopes of finding someone who could call an ambulance.

As I got closer, I could make a few figures. There were about four, maybe five, people dressed in black robes that looked like they might have had a red symbol on the back of some kind. Then where were two, maybe three, people in who looked like they were dressed as the Greek gods or something. It seemed as if the two groups were fighting each other, but I couldn't really tell who was winning. Suddenly one of the people dressed as gods leaped high in the air and headed straight for me. He seemed to have been soaring through the air, quickly picking up speed. The other two copied him, and followed closely behind him in the air. Before I could even begin to comprehend what was going on, he swooped me off the ground, and ascended high into the air, flying far away from the altar.

The other two behind us began to cheer "We got her! HA! I can't believe it we actually got her! Tadase can you believe it! We swooped in just as soon as they were done with the conjuring and boom!"

"Alright settle down, we're not home free yet, this is still there turf." The one carrying me said, and the cheers behind me subsided.

The shock finally began to wear off enough for me to at least open my eyes and look at the man carrying me. He had in in both his arms, carrying me bridal style, he had blonde hair and almost ruby colored eyes, and he looked as if he was about my age, late teens to early twenties.

I think he sensed me looking at him because he looked over at me and smiled "Don't worry, you're in good hands, just sleep now, it's a long flight home and you will need your rest" then, as if by magic, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I reopened my eyes I was laying down in a small bed. My arm was wrapped up in a bandage, but I could still see a large blood stain on the outer layer of the bandage. Looking over to a small silver tray laying on the table beside me made me want to faint. There were knives, small medical scissors, and rags append rags covered in blood.

Forcing myself to sit up straight, I was instantly confronted with my own reflection, thanks to a floor length mirror hanging on the wall directly across from the foot of the bed. My arm wasn't the only thing wrapped up, there was another bandage wrapped around my head, and chest looked like it belonged to a mummy, a bleeding mummy.

"Ah finally you're awake, you've been unconscious for the past two days" a girl said as she walked into the room. She had blonde hair with a green clover pin holding back her hair, and she was carrying fresh gauzes, probably here to change mine. "My name is Su, I am a trainee healer, it's nice to meet you"

Feeling far too confused and overwhelmed, I fell back down on the bed, instantly wishing I did it a little softer. "Two days" I mumbled in complete shock. Turning my head I looked over at her "Su, I don't even know how I got hurt, it's all just a blur."

"Well I would be surprised if it wasn't, it was a lot to take in in such a small amount of time before you passed out from the blood lose. In fact if it wasn't for Tadase getting you here so quickly we might have actually lost you… Look I'll get go get Yaya, now that you are awake she can take care of you. I will be right back." She said and walked over to the mirror. Suddenly the mirror liquidized and absorbed her body.

"W-What! SU! W-what… what just happened" I yelled freaking out, then looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what kind of fucked up world I ended up in.

"Su, you can't just openly use magic in front of her, we haven't been able to explain anything to her yet" a voice came from the mirror before it liquidized and Su reappeared along with a girl who had two big bows in her hair, holding up her pig tails. Behind them was a short girl with long flowing blonde hair, and the boy with the blonde hair who brought me here. Except he wasn't dressed like a Greek god this time, he actually looked like a normal clean cut guy.

He smiled when his eyes met might "Nice to see you are finally awake. You gave me a little scare when you just blacked out like that"

The girl with the pig tails walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed "My name is Yaya, what's yours?" she asked in a nice calm tone, almost as if not to freak me out any more than I already was.

"A-Amu… My name is Amu Hinamori" I said, trying to calm my nerves

"Well Amu, if I could just ask you to close your eyes for just a moment so I can take care of your wounds. Trust me, I won't hurt you" she said with a sweet gentle smile.

I hesitated for a moment, but then closed my eyes, and she put her hand on my forehead. I felt a warmth flow over all my wounds, taking away the pain.

"There, all done" she said just as the warmth disappeared "You can open your eyes now"

When I opened my eyes they were all looking down at me smiling, as Su worked on taking off some of my bandages. "W-who are you people? What is this place?"

"Well… it's a long story, so I guess I better start now, it's a lot to take in so… just try to be open minded about this" the boy said "My name is Tadase, I am a level four warrior, this is Yaya, she is a level three healer, This is Rima, she has the power of sight and is a level three, then there is Su, she is a trainee healer level one. Our levels represent our ranking and strength as angels." He explained "You were summoned by the brother hood, they are the devils, demons of rank 5, the highest rank there is. They pulled you into our dimension in hopes of swaying the war to their side" he said and grabbed a small clean knife off another tray and cut the palm of his hand. As he began to bleed, something about it clearly stuck out. His blood wasn't red, it was gray.

I jumped and pressed myself against the head bored of the bed, causing Su to rip off the bandage on my arm. I was in complete awe, not only was the pain gone, but the wound itself disappeared.

"Calm down Amu, I told you it was a lot to take in, now just relax. We are angels, the ultimate fighting source for good. You are a red blood, legend has it the appearance of a red blood will signal the end to the war once and for all. The red blood will gain great power and once she chooses a side, her opponents will fall to their knees, and only by her hand will the war come to an end." Tadase said, the look in his eyes alone told me that this wasn't some kind of twisted joke.

"Oh… well if that's the case then of course I will choose the side of good, who would ever choose to be evil" I said, trying my best to act like this was all normal

The short girl, I think her name was Rima stepped forward "I wouldn't be so sure. I can see great struggle in your decision. Your mind may be set but your heart if free to wonder. In the end your choice that decides it all will come from your heart, not your mind."

Tadase walked over to her and bent down whispering something in her ear

"No, I'm afraid I cannot see that yet. I don't believe I will ever be able to see her final decision, or at least not in time to be able to sway it if it would be with evil. At the moment her heart lays with us, that is all I can see" Rima told him, not bothering to whisper. Then turned around flipping her hair in the process and walking away.

"Rima wait" Tadase called out to him

She stopped "Do not tell me what to do Tadase, you may out rank me but you have no power over me, I am not just another one of your warriors. The only reason I came here was to read her, I've read, I've told, I'm done. I will be in my plane." She said, not even bothering to turn around. Then with a wave of her arm a swirling pink and blue vortex opened, taking up the door way. She then walked into it and it closed behind her.

Yaya giggled a little "Sorry about her, she hates leaving her personal little world, last time she did it was right before an attack. I'm still amazed we convinced her to come to you, instead of the other way around."

"yeah… I understand" I mumbled and swung my legs off the side of the bed to get up.

"Sorry Amu, I know this must be a lot to take in… hey I have an idea, how about I show you around the town, it may help you cope a little" Tadase said.

I smiled at the thought, being escorted around town by an angel, when's the next time I'm going to get this chance. "Ok, I need a little bit of fresh air anyways." I said and got up, following him to the door.

**Alright so that's what I got! I hoped you liked it! If I get at least 5 reviews I will update ASAP**


End file.
